powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Blossom (1998 TV series)
Blossom '(voiced by Catherine Cavadini) is one of the three main characters in animated television series ''The Powerpuff Girls. Personality Blossom has long red hair, pink eyes, and a pink dress with a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. She is referred to as "the smart one" or in the end theme, "Commander and the Leader", thus she is the self-proclaimed leader of the three Powerpuff Girls. She is seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, although she can also be fussy, overbearing, vain, and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically, she seems to have a sibling rivaly with Buttercup (evident in the episodes "Three Girls and a Monster", "Octi-Evil" and "The Powerpuff Girls Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever"). One episode, "A Very Special Blossom", also showed a darker side to Blossom, when she resorted to looting. Blossom is shown to lavish intellect-enhancing toys and is often seen, in her free time, curled up with a good book. Her special magical power is ice breath, in which Blossom can freeze any object just by blowing her mouth. It first appeared in "Ice Sore". In the end of the episode, Blossom's ice breath was "used up" and developed fire breath (in which she blows flame out of her mouth) However, she has been using her ice breath in the rest of the episodes. She's also the one behind the strategies and plans that the Girls themselves often use in battle, giving orders to her sisters. In the episode 'Mime For A Change' she can play magical rock guitar. The Red Bow on her head seems to be a weapon of some kind. She takes it off in outer space (no suit needed on more than one occasion) to fire at a monster in one episode ('Forced Kin') and it does not dissolve in the carbon eating rain in 'Nano Of The North'. Although Buttercup is considered to be the "toughest fighter" and Blossom "the smart one", Blossom has been seen physically overpowering Buttercup quite a few times. Also note that in the episode "A Very Special Blossom" it took both Bubbles and Buttercup to stop Blossom from escaping. In "Stuck Up, Up and Away", Bubbles and Buttercup were easily defeated by Princess in her power suit while Blossom defeated the latter without even breaking a sweat or getting a single hit from Princess. This hints that Blossom could be the strongest of all three Powerpuff Girls. Likes and Dislikes '''Likes *Making plans *Going to school *Solving crimes Dislikes *Buttercup's insubordination *Crime and villiany *Being a "jinx" (Not So Awesome Blossom) *Failing tests Alter-ego In "Super Zeroes", Blossom's alter-ego superheroine is Liberty Belle. She is dressed with a gold-plated "eagle" hairbow, a "stars and stripes" dress, a blue bodysuit with a big white star on the front, blue shoes, a long red cape, a star-shaped hairclip when seen from behind and gold bracelets. She constrains foes with her "Lariet of Guilt". She chose this persona after reading a comic of her favorite superheroine Freedom Gal (inspired by Wonder Woman). Her mode of transportation is via driving her "Freedom Mobile" designed in red white and blue Stars and Stripes. It is a large blue car with red and white stripes on the hood, big gold wings in back, a white star on each side, and a jet exhaust nozzle mounted on the back of it. Magical Abilities Her special magical power is "Ice Breath" as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore", though in the same episode she has been known to breathe fire, like Brick. In "Ice Sore", surprised by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup become very jealous of their sister. Blossom has the unique ability among the Powerpuff Girls to speak Chinese. (revealed in "Little Miss Interprets", contrary to Bubbles's knowledge of many foreign languages). She can also read Chinese (revealed in "The Bare Facts" and "Cover Up"). Blossom on many occasions and through out the series has shown she is a genius. Using her smarts from everything to having sceince toys and showing it off at school, and on some occasions saving the world. Powerpuff Girls Z Appearances In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Blossom's real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, Haipā Burossamu) being her alter-ego. Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom" and uses a yo-yo. Like the original, she's the self-proclaimed leader of the team. However, she is not as intelligent as the original, is a bit boy-crazy, given to crushes and romantic fantasies, and is also an otaku. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for candy and other sugary and fatty foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very angry. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Bubbles and Buttercup wearing a sentai hero mask). Often she can be very clever and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. Momoko uses a yo-yo, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Blossom full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Blossom currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are, "Strawberry Daifuku Spin", "Ice Cream Shoot", and "Shooting Yo-yo". Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. Momoko, like the original Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. Trivia *Blossom is the only member of The Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom is arguably the most beautiful of The Powerpuff Girls. *Blossom makes a cameo in one episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Blossom's birthday is mostly to be in March, April or May because she is coloured as a blosson Category:Characters